Thoughts That Turn Into Reality
by narutofan96sasuke
Summary: Nami thinks about Luffy. Luffy thinks about Nami. What if these thoughts became Reality? Sorry.. I suck at summaries.. Please read and Enjoy though! Contains mild lemon.. Or lemon if that is what it is called. Birthday gift! Happy Cupcake dai! Sorry if its a little ooc with the characters.. This is my First One Piece story.. REVISED!


Okay so I revised this again. Please, tell me if you notice anything else wrong with it.. As far as spelling wise. Domo Arigatou

Today is Sept. 9th! Today is my besties Birthday! This is for him!

Haven't I came a long way? I remember when i used to write like maybe 1000 words or less and would call them my "longest chapters ever" Now look at this story like 5,000 words strong! Alright, since I only have been making Naruto stories and I have lots of other favorite animes, I decide to give them a Dragon Ball GT story is coming soon... But I Love One Piece... As you have read in my other authors notes. Its my favorite now. So I decide to write a One Piece one-shot since all my other stories are long... Really sort of OCish Also I just realized that I have a never dying crush on Luffy. I could stare at his picture all day. I madly in love with him! I think he is very very cuexy. {Sexy and cute mind you}remember

"..." Spoken Words

'...' Thoughts

There is mild lemon or lime, if thats what its called. Just to let you know, if it sucks, this is my first try at this... But hey, i'm 15 so it shouldn't be good. Im pure in almost every way right now. (By that I'm i've never did anything like..well.. Lemon or lime worthy.) Start: Sometime in May End: Sept 3rd 2012 (This is set any where after they gortBrook or the two year time skip. Which ever you prefer.)

Watashi wa One Piece o shoyu shite inai

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Everyone on the Thousand Sunny ship was doing their own thing. Franky was working on new modifications for his body. Usopp was working on new weapons and bettering Nami's climate was reading medical books. Zolo was sleeping in the crows nest with Kuina's sword nestled to his chest. Sanji was preparing the kitchen to fix dinner. Robin was reading her book. Nami was laid back in a lounging chair soaking up the sun.

Luffy was sitting in his specail seat, laying back with his eyes closed, thinking. He was thinking about his crew members. More in particular, Nami. He wondered how she felt about him. Which he thought was strange. He'd remembered Shanks saying that girls were weird and if they liked you, they would express it in different ways. Shanks also told him that if a girl hit you alot then they probably liked you more than you thought. Luffy took this into consideration since Nami always hit him. But then again, she hit all the other boy alot too. Luffy decided to drop the subject and take a nap since everything was so quite and peaceful.

Nami sighed. She had been feeling weird as of late. She thought about Luffy way more than would have like to. She noticed a bit of these feelings after Luffy had defeated Arlong for after she had betrayed him and the other straw hats. He still considered her his nakama. She thought they were just a feelings of thankfulness. He helped Usopp and the others that had joined after her with problems even though he barely knew them.

After seeing that, Nami's feeling got deeper not quite to the point of love though. She admired him for always helping people no matter how much they pushed him away, even if he didn't know them. She noticed her feelings getting stronger after he saved her from Eneru. She thought about all the things he did for her and the crew up until they got split up. Nami thought to herself. 'I guess this is how you feel when you love someone. Woha, did I just say I loved Luffy?' Not wanting to admit this fact to herself, Nami sat up in her chair. She decided to go and see what Sanji was doing.

"Hey Sanji." She said smilingly."Watcha doing?"  
"Preparing dinner. Is there anything you want in particular Nami-swan?" He asked with heart filled no longer spewed blood out of his nose as he did when the first met back up.  
"No, not really." She answered."Do you need some help?" She asked hoping that the work would help take her mind off of Luffy.

About two hours later, they were done and it was time for dinner.  
"I'll go and get everyone." Nami volunteered.

Luffy sighed when he smelled food. It shocked him slightly that he wasn't hungry. He was tired in fact which surprised him since he had just woken up.  
He went in the mens quaters to go back to bed.

Nami went to tell the others it was dinner time. She decided to tell Robin first. "Robin, dinner is ready." Robin nodded and took the liberty of waking the others, who had also went back to sleep during all the peacefulness, with her hana hana powers. Thats when the newspaper dropped in.( I don't know if this happens forreal but for story sake, it does)  
She grabbed it and smiled when she saw the contents. She used cicno fluers to wake them all.

In the bottom deck by the shark tank where they all ate at now,they noticed Luffy wasn't eating. "Luffy why aren't you eating?" Sanji asked. "I'm not hungry." Luffy yawned getting startling responses from everyone.  
Usopp spit out his food."What? Does that mean I can have it?!" Usopp yelled reaching over to Luffy's plate.

"Do you have a fever or something?" Nami and Robin both asked in unison making Chopper look their way.

"No, Im fine Luffy." Luffy sighed standing up.  
"Where are you going Luffy?" Robin asked.  
"To lie down." He answered walking away. No one thought to follow him, just stayed put and gave him space.

*In the Woman's Quaters*

Everyone{Minus Luffy} sat in a circle.  
"I got the newspaper today and look what I saw in it." She stated holding up the paper. 'The Straw Hat Pirates: Who is your favorite? The Captain, Monkey D. Luffy. The Marksman,Sniper King. The Swordsman Roronoa Zolo. The Chef, Sanji. The Archaeologist, Nico Robin. The Pet, Chopper. The Navigator, Nami or The Shipwright, Franky? The Musician, Brook Your choice.'

"It also has us in by the rankings of this poll aswell." Robin showed them turning the page.  
Luffy-40%  
Zolo-20%  
Nami-25%  
Usopp-15%  
Sanji-15$ Chopper-45%  
Robin-25%  
Franky-5%  
Brook-10%  
"HOW THE HELL DID I GET WORSE THAN CHOPPER?!" Franky, Usopp, Sanji and Zolo screamed simultaneously.  
"Because he's cuter." Robin chuckled.  
"Che. I'm cuter." Usopp said.

Zolo scoffed.  
"Well what do you guys think?" Robin asked laughingly.  
"I think me!" Everyone aside from Nami,Brook, Robin and Chopper shouted.  
"Alright get out of here." Nami smirked. "It's time for bed. We should be at the next island tommorow." She explained as everyone left.

Nami sighed laying back in her bed. "I'm so confused." She voiced.  
"Whats wrong Nami-san?" Robin asked.  
She trusted Robin and felt the need to get the things about Luffy off her chest.  
"Robin,i've been thinking about Luffy alot. More than I actually wanted to."

Robin chuckled lightly at this. "Looks like we don't have to do a poll to which one of us you like best." Nami blushed. "It's not funny Robin. I'm serious."  
"I know. But do you know why?" Robin put her book down. "No. I don't." Nami said. "But I can tell you how it started and how I feel." Nami told Robin everything from the first time she met Luffy until now. {She left out what she had thought today about how she thinks she loves him.}

"You should probably talk to Luffy about that Nami. You guys can sort out you thoughts." Robin suggested. Nami agreed with her. They both decided to go to sleep so they would be restful when they arrived at their island.

Luffy had assumed sleeping wasn't working for him at this point. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't get to sleep. He tried to think about all the things he was going to do on the island. He had already came to the conclusion that the first thing he would do is eat. This thought made him simile. But it didn't help his boredom. He decided to go and get some fresh air. He traveled to the upper deck of the Thousand Sunny. He claimed his spot on the lion head and stared out into the ocean. His thought soon begin drifting. Not to the island again, but to his orange haired companion. 'What is this feeling down in the pit of my stomach? Every time I see Nami in her bating suit now days, I feel weird.' Luffy turned when he heard a door and the person who counsumed his thoughts stood right before him, though he couldn't do or say anything at the moment.

Nami tossed in her bed. Sleep was eluding her and that was not good. She tried harder to sleep. She finally decided she couldn't. She got up and walked out on the deck. The cool ,breeze brushed against her skin and she sighed as it cooled her skin. She looked up into the stars and started figuring the constellations. After a while of doing this, she yawned and turn back to go in her room, not realizing the boy who stared at her so intently.

Luffy guessed he fell asleep on the lion head because the first thing he heard when his eyes open was Zoro yelling "LAND HO!"

Luffy jumped up as the anchor was place and jumped of the ship."WHOOO!"

Zoro and the others came down after him. "Luffy wait." Nami said. Luffy came back and stared confused. "Here." She said passing everyone a sum of money. "Don't spend it all on one thing. Get what you need. We won't reach the next island for at least two weeks." She smiled as everyone took off in different directions."Oh and one more thing, don't get lost." She sighed look at Zoro and Luffy but more Zoro.

"What the hell are you looking at me for!"  
"Because you get lost easy." She glared at Sanji before he could respond to Zoro.  
"Stupid she-witch."Zoro muttered under his breath.

**** With Chopper and Robin****

"Thanks for comming with me Robin." Chopper excitedly jittered.  
Robin smiled. "No problem doctor-san. I need some new books anyway."  
She and Chopper continued to the book store.  
As they entered in the clerk greeted them. "How may I help you today?"  
"We need some medical books." Chopper exclaimed.  
"Oh, and some reading books aswell." Robin replied.  
"Coming right up." The clerk walked to the back and came to the front again with about 12 books. Here you are." He said."These are are six best medical and reading books." He pushed his glasses that were on his face placing the books on the counter.

"We'll take the!" Chopper and Robin payed after examining the books.

**** With Sanji****  
"I need to restock on food." Sanji said walking into the market.  
He threw basically everything in his basket.(If thats what you could call it)  
"I better get Nami and Robin something specail for dinner tonight." He smiled grabing everything exotically delicious and tossing them into the basket. He was defintely going to make sure they had the best.

**** With Franky and Usopp****  
"So Franky," Usopp Started. "What all are you planning to buy?" Franky paused for a moment thinking about all the things he could buy with the sum of money Nami gave him. "Hmm. Well, I was thinking of buying somethings like new parts for the ship and tools to make new inventions along with some more cola and snacks."

"I see." Usopp closed his eyes. "I think thats what I will do too! Apart from the cola that is." They continued on towards the hardware store.

**** With Zoro****  
Zoro walked slowly. He had no idea where he was nor did he care. He looked around and spotted a sword shop. He decieded to take a look in it. He walked in and the store clerk greeted him nicely. "Hello sir, how may I help you?" He smiled. "Oh, I'm just looking around." Zoro replied.  
He looked at the collection of swords. He had to admit that they were some pretty awesome swords. At that momment though, he didn't need one. He was starting to leave out the store when someone else walked in and bumped into him.  
"Sorry I didn't see you." She apologized.  
"It alri- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" He screamed.

****With Brook****  
Brook walked silently down the road. He was going to the tea shop. He walked in. "Oh this place is beautiful! What a sight for sore eyes! That is, if I had eyes! Yohoho!" He laughed to himself. Brook bought all types of different teas and flavors of tea. "Thank you." He bowed to the man, being the gentleman that he is.  
He walked out of the shop and ran into Robin and Chopper. "So I assume you two are done?" He asked.  
"Yea! We got alot of stuff!" Chopper exclaimed while Robin just smiled at him.

****With Luffy****  
Luffy walked his merry way look for - you guessed it - a meat shop. He found one and walked inside. "Wow!" he exclaimed, for everywhere he looked was some type of meat. Animals hanging from the walls,( I don't understand why some places do this but what every gets them to sleep a night.) The smell-good aroma of meat illuminating the air, It was all so appetizing to Luffy who just ran and ordered all his money could buy.

He walked around outside and decided to watch his surroundings. He saw a large group of vines. He decided to check it out. He smiled when he saw behind them.

****With Nami****

Nami had her shopping planned all out. First she would head off to a clothing store and buy more outfits. Check. Second she planned to go and buy more things like soap and shampoo for the ship. Check. Her last stop was dedicated to the navigation store where she would stock up on map paper and other needed items. Oh how she wished someone was here to help her carry all of her items. Her prayers seemed to be answered when she saw Sanji standing outside waiting for her. She gladly walked over to him.  
"Hey Sanji-kun!" She smiled.  
"Yes my Nami-san! Do you need some help?" He asked already taking most of her stuff for her.  
"Sanji-kun what happened to your things?" "I have already been back to the ship Nami-san." He said walking long with her towards the ship.

*At the Ship*  
Everyone was at the ship loading up there respected places with the things they bought. When someone noticed something.  
"Where is Zoro?" Chopper looked around.  
"Marimo is most likely lost again." Sanji growled.  
"Well, we can't leave him! We have to find him!" Chopper said. "Don't worry Chopper we will. Come on Robin." "Hai." She said following Nami.  
"What about me Nami-san?! Surely two pretty beauties such as yourself aren't going out there alone?"  
"We can hold ourselves. Just watch Luffy and the others for me will you Sanji kun?"

You bet!" His heart-eye being ran across the room.

****With Zoro****

"Guha!"  
"Stop right there!" The girl ran after him.  
"No! Leave me alone!"

"Tashigi!" "Yes Captain Smoker?"  
"Leave him."  
"Uh, Yes sir."

****With Robin and Nami****  
"Where is that idiot?!" Nami screeched.  
Just then Zoro ran towards them but then got caught in Robins hands that she spurred infront of him.  
"Who was that chasing you?" She raised an eyebrow.  
"That marine chick, now lets go!"

*Back at the ship*

"Guys, we have three days before the log pose resets." Nami annouced stepping on the ship. "YAHOO!" Luffy screamed. "I CAN EXPLORE!"

"Now that everyone is here, about a game?" Usopp suggested rubbing his ear.  
"Sure!" Luffy and Chopper jumped up from where they were sitting.

"No thanks." Nami sighed.  
"If Nami isn't playing I'm not." Sanji turned to go into the kitchen.

Luffy pouted. "Please Nami!" He begged.  
"No, I'm busy." Luffy looked over to Robin. "You'll play with us won't you?"  
"Sure. I see no harm in playing." The archaeologist agreed closing her book.

Zoro snored loudly in the corner of the deck. "I'll play too. Just let me wake Zoro." Brook said walking over to him. Zoro jumped up before Brook could touch him.  
"Woah! You almost scared the skin of me. That is, if I ha skin! Skull joke! Yohohoho!" Luffy bellowed out laughing."Zoro, you'll play with us?" He asked in between laughs.  
"Sure, as long as I'm not getting roped into anything stupid." Luffy smiled bouncing up and down then ran to Nami.  
"Please play with us?" He pouted again. This time Nami blushed and turned away from him. "S-Sure Luffy."  
"Eh... Whats wrong Nami? Are you sick?" He asked checking her forehead making sure she didn't have a fever.  
"No, i'm fine let me just go get Sanji. You go ahead." "Shishishi- Ok!" He ran off to tell others."Oh, tell Sanji to bring meat!"  
"But you just ate!" Chopper sweat dropped.  
Nami hurriedly walked into the kitchen."Sanji, come on everyone is playing."  
"Even you Nami-san! Alright then!" Sanji followed her with heart filled eyes.

'What was that about? Why did I go and blush like that when he pouted?'Nami asked herself ignoring the gushing Sanji behind her. 'That's never happened before.'

She and arrived to see everyone in a circular formation.  
"So what are we playing?" She asked looking around.  
"Well," Usopp started. "It's a game I invented. It's truth or dare but there is more added. Truth,dare, double dare, mimic or figure out the lie." "To make it easier just say the person name and they will pick their desired choice." Usopp smirked at this remake of the game.

"Ok." They all agreed.  
"Guess I'll start off." Franky twitched. "Sanji." "Mimic." "Alright mimic Zoro."  
"Too easy." Sanji smiled removing his cig from his mouth. "Hey look at me, I'm marimo and I play with swords all day and and murmur a dead girls name in my sleep cause I'll never get any-" "What was that ash tray?" Zoro jumped up grabing a sword pointing at Sanji's neck.  
"Sit your asses down!" Nami glared hitting them on the head.  
"Stupid she-devil." Zoro moved back his seat.  
Sanji sat back down offering nothing but a "Anything for you Nami-san!"

"My turn!" Chopper exclaimed. "Usopp." "Figure out the lie."  
Chopper laughed. "Okay Usopp.I'm going to give you three choices. I'm a monster.I'm a king. I'm tough."

"Wow, I wonder which is the lie." Usopp said sarcastically. "Oh, I know. Your not a king."

Chopper frowned."You got it right."  
"My turn." Brook cleared his throat. "Robin."

"Dare." She smirked "Yohoho. I dare you to tell me the most embarrassing thing you heard from one of us?"  
"Oh God." Robin started." You want the MOST embarrassing?" Robin put her hand on her chin in the "natural pose" to symbolize thinking. "I heard Usopp say he wore my little pony underwear." Robin giggled.

"Hey what the hell! Where did you hear that at?" Usopp panicked looking behind himself to make sure his pants were up.

"Oh, there is alot of things I hear." Robin answered.  
"My turn." Usopp said with a tint of pink still visible on his cheeks. "Nami."  
"Truth." Usopp evilly laughed.  
"You don't intimidate me." Nami coolly stated.  
"Oh." Usopp blinked. "Well then. Is there anyone you like that you consider possibly more than a friend?" Usopp raised an eyebrow.  
"Umm. Yes."  
"Care to tell us who?" Usopp smiled.  
"Do we know them?" Franky mused.  
"No more questions!" Nami wacked Usopp.  
"Ouch! Why didn't Franky get hit?" Usopp whined.  
"Because Franky was encouraged by you!" "But-"  
"My turn!" Robin interrupted."Sanji."  
"Double Dare cause I'm better than that pussy swordsman!" "What was that mystery curl?!"  
"Hey don't start that shit again!" Nami said once again wacking them.

Robin cleared her throat." For your first dare I dare you to go a whole week with out insluting Zoro." Sanji gulped. "Okay then." He agreed.  
"For you second dare I dare you to go a whole month with out flirting with any girls."

"Yea that means you got to flirt with boys just don''t come near me!" Zoro laughed.

"Why you-" "Un un un Sanji. You forgot your dare that quickly?" Sanji huffed.  
"No." He went to sit back down.

"My turn!" Luffy grinned "Brook!"  
"Figure that lie." He choose.  
"Um.." Luffy started."I like meat! I like meat. I don't like meat." Luffy smiled at his choices.

Brook stumbled over his words."Um.. uh.. The second one?"  
"Idiot!" Everyone except for Robin and Luffy hit him in his head.  
"Woah ho ho!" Brook screamed. "I would say that gave me brain damage execpt...I have no brain! Skull joke!" Nami wacked him again.

"Nooope wrong!" Luffy laughed enjoying himself.

"My turn." Franky took over."Chopper!"  
"Truth." Chopper picked.

"Is it true that you masturbate to venison magazines?"  
"What the fu- Usopp! Why are you telling people my business?" "You told my business first!"  
"You want to get hit again? Stop auguring!"

"It Ussops turn!" He said ignoring Nami. "Luffy."

Luffy stopped laughing to look at Usopp. "Dare."

Usopp smirked. 'He fell right into my trap.' "I dare you to kiss Nami."  
"What!" Sanji yelled! "You stupid shitty head bastard!"  
"Do it Luffy!" Nami blushed as Luffy stood up and got closer to her. Uh.. L-L-Luffy wh wh- what are you d-doing?"  
"Shh. Don't worry. Trust me. Captain's Orders." He said to causing her to blush more at the feel of his breath on her face as he closed the distance between them.

All Nami knew was when Luffys lip connected with her she was in heaven. He must have had some type of drug on him because at the momment she was higher than ozzy osbourne. He intoxicated her to the point of no return. She was sure that if she had of been standing she would have fell. Luffys hand went up to her cheek as if to deepen the kiss while Sanji was in the back yelling things like "Oi, LUFFY STOP MOUTH RAPING NAMI-SAN!" All was ignored though. Nami moaned in response to Luffy. Luffy smirked on her lips then pulled away. Nami followed him a bit then opened her eyes. She was sure she was blushing and blushed even harder at the looks she was receiving.

"Well I'm beat!" Usopp said laughing. "Time to go to bed!" He ran off to the mens quaters before Nami could come to her senses and beat him for that. All the others boys followed after him except for Zoro who went to the crows nest and Luffy who decided to sleep out on the deck in cool breeze the sea was giving off.

Nami and Robin went to the women's quaters. "So i'm guessing Luffy is a good kisser?" Nami blushed at that.  
"Um. .Umm." She stuttered."What makes you say that?"  
"Well first because I heard you moan when he was kissing you and second because when he stopped you followed him." Robin smiled.

"I did? I didn't notice." "Yea. But Ussop and I were the only ones who noticed besides maybe Luffy."

"Usslop knows? " Nami cried. "He will tell everyone!" "No he won't I threatened him before he left." "Thank you Robin." Nami sighed relived. "No problem. So tell me how you felt."  
Nami blushed again. "Um Okay. All I know is that I forgot everything when he did that. I didn't want him to stop Robin."

"So I was right." Robin mumbled to herself. "What was that Robin?" Nami asked confused.  
"Oh, nothing." She muttered not wanting to tell Nami the truth just yet.

*That Night*

Nami was pinned to the wall of her and Robins moved his hands up and down Nami's body. She found herself arching to give him better access. Luffy placed his lips on Nami's neck. She felt his teeth nibble on her skin and couldn't help but moan. Luffy's hands roamed Nami's body and found themselves in two different places. His left on her breast and his right on her waist. He gently pushed her towards the bed and she fel back on it. Luffy used the hand that was on her waist to hold himself up and assure that all his weight wasn't on her. Nami moaned again as Luffy placed his knee in her crotch area. She found herself grinding his knee with want.  
Luffy smirked as his lips came in contact with hers again. "Luffy.. " She moaned as he squeezed her nipple. Luffy continued his ministrations on her and she keep giving pleased reactions. Luffy started to kiss her going downward from her lips on down. He watched her reactions. He licked around her belly button causing Nami to give a squeal of delight. He continued going down her body and reached the point where Nami needed release. He flicked his tounge over her causing her to moan. "Luffy!" She screamed.

Nami woke up and the first thing she noticed is that she was sweating. She looked around and saw Robin reading a book. "So you are awake huh?" Robin looked over to her. "Yea." "How was your dream Nami?" Robin chuckled.  
Nami blushed. "Oh God, what did you hear." "Only what you said. You just kept moaning Luffy's name.  
Nami blushed darker. "Really?" "Don't worry, it wasn't so loud as to where the boys could hear." Robin said calming her reaction.

"Good." Nami whispered.  
"You still didn't answer my question Nami." "Um.. Well it was interesting." Nami blushed more than she already was.  
"What did Luffy do?" Robin asked smirking.  
Nami blushed even harder if thats possible.

*In the Men's Quaters*

Sanji! Stop trying to kill Luffy!" Chopper screamed.  
"NO! HE STOLE NAMI'S KISS!" Ussop and Franky just layed back laughing.  
"This funny!" Chopper cried. Luffy laughed as he ran around from Sanji. "Stop chasing me!" "GIVE NAMI-SAN BACK HER KISS!" "Thats impossible." Brook butted in. Sanji finally gave up and decided to lie down. Everyone else decieded to do the same.

"So Luffy," Ussop started. "How was kissing Nami." "YOU SHITTY BASTARD!" Sanji yelled towards Ussop.  
"Hmm." Luffy thought.

"Well?" Ussop pestered. After not getting an answer, he turned towards Luffy to find him asleep. "Ahh well, I tried." He muttered going to sleep aswell.  
*The Next Morning*

Everyone walked off the ship. "We met back here at sundown guys." Nami told them. "Alright." They all agreed.  
They all started to go different ways.  
"Luffy, wait." Nami stopped him.  
"Hmm? What is it Nami?" He asked turning his head confused.  
"C-can I talk to you alone?" She blushed.  
"Yea sure Nami. Hey are you sick? Your face is all red again." He asked noticing her redden face and decided to check placing his hand on her head like he did last night. "N-No, I'm fine Luffy." "Okay, if you say so. You said you wanted to talk right?"  
"Y-yea."  
"Follow me!" He exclaimed dragging her along with him.  
"L-Luffy slow down."

Nami was in awe when she got to the place Luffy dragged her to.  
"Luffy, this place is beautiful! Where did you find the time to find this?" "I found it yesterday after I got done meat shopping."

Nami looked around. There was a beautiful spring/waterfall that projected the light from the sun causing a rainbow to form. There were giant rocks around looking like they were made for sitting. Luffy took a seat on one of them.

"So whats up Nami?" "Well you see, the thing is that I have been thinking about you way more often. Thats why every time you touch me or something, I blush. After you kissed me last night, I had a dream, a very vivid one too." She told him about her dream. "Robin says it's because I love you. I think she is right." Nami said all this blushing hard with every sentence.

Luffy thought about this for a momment. "I've been thinking about you too Nami" Luffy said comming closer to her. "There is just one thing I want to try." He placing his lips upon hers.

Nami's eyes widen in surprise then closed. She wrapped her arms around Luffy's neck as his hands came to rest on her waist. He licked her lip asking for entrance and she gladly granted it to him. He nibbled on her tounge and then caressed her mouth with his. His tongued made war with hers for dominance. Nami felt her knees growing week. 'Why is he so good at this?' Nami wondered. She moaned as he deepened the kiss. He place his hand on her cheek to pull her closer to him. They soon broke away for air. Nami and Luffy's eyes were hooded, their cheeks flushed and lips burised from the kissing.

"Wow." Nami muttered breathlessly.

"I know." Luffy agreed.  
"So does this mean were a couple now?" Nami asked.  
"Why don't you answer that question for yourself?" Luffy laughed kissing her cheek.

Robin smiled from behind the vines. "It's about time those two got togther." She said leaving.

"Come on Nami lets explore!" Luffy screamed pulling her into his arms.  
"Okay Luffy." Nami grinned at her new boyfriend.

*That Night on The Ship*

Everyone else was asleep. Nami decieded to go out on the deck. She spotted Luffy there and smiled. It was kind of chill. She was glad she kept her blanket wrapped around her body. "Luffy." She whispered sitting beside him in the grass beside him.  
"Hmm?" He asked turning to her.  
"What are you doing out here?" "Just thinking." He answered.  
"Aa." She replied laying her head on his shoulder. He layed back on the grass causing her head to fall on his chest.  
She smiled at the warmth coming off his body.  
"I love you Nami." He told her.  
She looked up to him and smiled. She closed the distance between their lips for a quick kiss. "I love you too Luffy." She cuddled up to him as he wrapped his hands around her waist pulling her closer to him. They drifted off to sleep leaving all problems for tommorow.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

FINALLY! I'm done with this story! This is the longest I've every made a chapter and the most word I've ever written! Doesn't this make you happy? It makes me happy! Please, review! Tell me do you like my new writing style? Did anyone noticed the difference? Do you like this story in general? Well if so I thank you guys! I thank you! Oh and this story is put up this late because well, I wanted to give you all these updates at the same time.  
Again thank you all and if you can please leave a nice comment for my birthday. :) It would be well appreciated. Thank you again and see you in all of my other stories!


End file.
